The Big Fat Comic Relief Special
{Setting: Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Buford,Baljeet,Skittles (aka LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ),Kezia,Django,Irving,Candace, Jeremy and Stacy are on a big stage with red lights on it, much like the ''BBC''s, and are all wearing red noses (like clown noses, but rounder) and red and White striped scarves, all with outfits that have red and White on them.} Melinda: Hi Everyone! Today we're doing a Comic Releif special, trying to fundraise money for charity by doing hilarious, wacky stuff! All you need to do is call in with stuff for us to do! Ferb: (Quickly) Please note calls from all landlines are 50p all money goes to charity calls from mobiles will cost considerably more. {Giant red phone rings and Phineas jumps on giant button, making the phone go to loudspeaker.} Kezia: (Walks over to the phone) Hello? Unknown caller: Hello! Can you get Isabella to dive into a big hot tub full of baked beans? Isabella: Ewww! I'm not doing that! Phineas: C'mon, Isabella, it is for Charity! Isabella: … Fine. {Melinda whispers to Ferb and Django who go offstage with her and drag out a huge hot tub full of beans, and a large diving board.} Kezia: Up you go, Isabella! {Kezia pushes Isabella up the ladder, following behind.} Isabella: Why are you coming up? Kezia: To make sure you jump. XD {Isabella twitches} Isabella: I don't wanna! Kezia: Come on! {Melinda climbs up the ladder and the all attempt to push Isabella off, only for all three to fall off of the diving board and into the beans} Kezia, Melinda and Isabella: Ahhh! {They land in the tub with a huge splash, and beans cover everyone.} Everyone: AHH!! (They all laugh) Irving: Okay, while we clean up, we hope you'll edit this page and write down ideas! Dr. Destrucción: Aah, Comic Relief. Well, I could put faces on rubber red noses and sell them! Oh wait, that's red nose day. I could paint bears yellow and poke out one of each of their eyes and give them spotty eye patches! No, animal cruelty. This is harder than I thought. Ooh, I could hold a chess tournament! I'm good at chess! (Hyper enters room with weird costume(like the rest of yall's)on) Hyper:Am I too late?!(looks at everyone) Okayyyyyyy.. Phineas:Hey Hyper,you came to join? Hyper:Yeah,Skittles aka Melinda invited me. Hyper:Well anyways I have an idea. Phineas:Really!? Hyper:But you're gonna have to wait until the end of the special....but I'll still give you people a couple of ideas along the way... Phineas:Ok then tell us one... Hyper:We take Phineas and remember on that ICarly game where they dump the teacher in gross stuff.I was thinkin that. Phineas:WHAT!!! Isabella(mockingly):Come on Phineas it's for charity!(laughs) Phineas:Fine! Ready the gross stuff! (People take out buckets of fish guts,green slime,mystery meat,alien brains,and shrimp butts) Phineas:(gulp) Hyper:Come on Phineas....how about I do it with you? Phineas:Yeah! Hyper:(sighs) I though he would disagree... Phineas:Escuse me what? Hyper:Nothing! Come let's go. (Phineas holds Hyper's hand as they get coveyer belted to the first a trap door opens) Phineas:AHH!(falls in with Hyper into the fish guts) (A mechanical arm picks them back up and then shove them into the green slime) Phineas:Sometimes honey,your ideas can really freak me out! Hyper:Come on Phineas! I know you can do this! Phineas:Ok. (The mechnical arm then throws them into the mystery meat) Phineas:Ewww! What was in that! Hyper:Oh just your basics alien eyeballs and cocroaches and raw meat! Phineas:(almost faints) Hyper:One more left! Phineas:Oh gosh! (They get dumped the longest into the alein brains) Phineas:Yes! It's over!(climbs out of large container and lands face first into the shrimp butts) Everyone:(bursts out laughing) Irving:Yeah....some one go get those two lovebirds cleaned up! And then the stage... Melinda zaps Hyper and Phineas and they are both clean, and so is the stage. Melinda: Well, let's give you a proper welcome. Hey everyone! (adressing audience) Here she is! It's Hyper! YAY!! {Pudsey (the yellow bear with the spotty eyepatch) runs out and hugs Hyper and everyone}. Kezia: So, Pudsey, how much have we raised so far? Pudsey points to a big tally board that lights up, that says £23.52. Isabella: Pounds? I swear it's meant to be dollars. Melinda: Go look out of the big window backstage. {Isabella runs offstage} 58 seconds later Isabella: OH MY GOSH! We're in London. Melinda: Oh yeah! My home town! Ferb: Oh my goodness… Oh, London! How I missed you! Phineas: I think it was a bad idea to shoot it here. Melinda: Well, I am the host and this is where I live, and also only the BBC would take us in so… Melinda: Anyway let's invite more people! Me & Hyper will invite! Hyper:Well I have Pierre coming...and a couple of my future kids are coming too and I'm thinking of inviting P&I. Isabella:PIERRE'S COMING?! Hyper:Yeah....I though you would enjoy his company. Isabella:(runs to hug Hyper) (Pierre enters wearing the same costume) Isabella:P-pop! Hyper:P-pop? :P Isabella:What? Hyper:Nothing. (Future Flynn+Hearts Family enters with the same costume on) Repyh:Hi peoples Z! Hyper:Hey hons! Come join while I go fetch P&I(hope he's still not mad) (Hyper leaves to get P&I) Pierre: (Notices Melinda/Skittles) Ohh… it's the girl who dissed me being with Isabella. Melinda: You know I can get security to drag you off the set, right? Pierre: O.O Melinda: Yes, I have shippings I dislike, but hey! That's just me, and I say that I'm sorry, Pierre, and you're permitted to kiss Isabella. Pierre:…Okay then? *Leans to kiss Isabella* Melinda: But please, don't do it on national television. Isabella: Backstage? Melinda: Yeah, that's good. Melinda: ANYWHO! {Phone rings} Kezia: Another caller! Phineas, answer it! Pierre: I didn't know she was Australian? Kezia: Live from the Gold Coast, baby! All:…Okay? Kezia goes offstage Phineas jumps on the button. Caller: Hey? Can we get Irving to jump into a pool of baby crocodiles and lizards? Irving: KEZIA GET OFF THE LINE! Kezia: Awww! Kezia returns. Kezia: Will he still do it? Melinda: (To audience) Do you want him to? {Audience cheers} Albert jumps out of his seat, punching the air. Albert: OH YEAH! BEST SHOW EVER! Melinda: Sorry, Irving. You're gonna have to do it. Irving: Awww! Albert: WHOO! Melinda zaps the stage and a big transparent pool full of baby alligators, lizards and piranha. Irving: (Pointing at Kezia) But she said NOTHING about Piranha! Kezia & Albert: KEEP THE PIRAHNA!!! (Cheers loudly) {Irving dives in, and scrambles out, quickly.} Irving is messy with torn clothes. Irving: They bit me! Albert screams at the top of his lungs: "I LOVE THIS SHOW!!" Hyper:LOL XD Phineas:AHH! When did you get back? Hyper:a while ago.... Phineas:Ok then....Oh hey Pierre! Pierre:Hey dude! (does secret handshake with Phineas) Phineas:Never gets old.. Pierre:I know right. Repyh:Oh! I gots an idea! Phineas:Well go ahead sweetheart! Repyh:Dad! Not on national T.V.! Phineas:Sorry.. Repyh:How about Melody and Jynet go through an obstical course with gross stuff and slime! Bucket and buckets of slime! Hyper;That's my girl! Repyh:YAY! Melody:I'm up for that! But not with Jynet! Jynet:Same goes for me! I'm not going with her. Hyper;Give me a sec(talks to Jynet and Melody) Mellody and Jynet:We're in! Phineas:What'd you tell them? Hyper:I'd take away their toolbox if they didn't go. Phineas:Nice. Melody:Here we go! (Jynet and Melody jump into the slime bat) Jynet:I got the first flag! (Jynet grabs Melody and they jump onto the Ferris Wheel Of Doom) Jynet:Jump on 1....2...3! (They jump onto the platform) Melody:Jynet! Look! We're gonna crash! Jynet:Not on my watch! Hold on! Grab my belt! (Melody grabs onto lose part of Jynet's belt) (Jynet jumps and holds onto the rope) Melody:I got the(grabs 2nd flag)flag! (rope breaks) Melody and Jynet:AHHHHHH! (They both fall into the big bat of green slime) Everyone:(laughing) Phineas:Those are my girls! Hyper:Nice one honeys! {Big Red Phone Rings} Django: Pudsey, Will you do the honours? {Pudsey pushes the Big Red Speaker Button} Caller: Hey, can you do a musical performance much like this one? All: Why not? (All break out in song) (Team Doofenshmirtz walks in) Team Doof: Ah room 8! At last! :D Phineas: No. This is room 28. Team Doof: Dang it.. looks like I am staying then. Hi everyone! Melinda: Hi Team Doof! And chea, you're in the right room xD Kezia: Hey Pudsey! {Pudsey walks over and hugs Team Doofenshmirtz} Kezia: We have a special guest tonight. {Doofenshmirtz runs onto the stage} Melinda: Ba-daa! Team Doof: OhMiGosh it's Doofenshmirtz! Dr. Doof: Hello, Team Doofenshmirtz! Team Doof: OhMYGAWSH He knows my name! Dr. Doof: Well, I must if you are on my team. Team Doof: Eeeheehee!!! Phineas: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, will you and Pudsey show us the money total so far? Dr. D: Okay! {Dr. Doof and Pudsey unveil the total, which says £132.47} Ferb: How did we get that much if calls are only 50p? 2 calls a minute is £1, sooo… {Phone operator runs onstage} Phone Operator: You do NOT know how many people are calling! {Phone Operator leaves} Django: Well, would you look at that? We're a great success! Doofenshmirtz: I have a money raising scheme! I mean idea! Kezia: Yes, Doofenshmirtz? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh! An Australian! Kezia: :| Doof: Anyway, my idea is called "Take a Picture with Doofenshmirtz!" 50 pence a picture! Team Doof: I'm Going FIRST! Team Doof gives Doofenshmirtz £2 for 4 Pictures. Melinda: Doofenshmirtz, that money goes straight to the charity fund, right? Doof: …Right? Melinda: That's good. {Team Doof comes back with 4 pictures of her and Doofenshmirtz} Team Doof: These are going in my memory book! Right with my autographed shoes ^_~ Melinda: I'll take one! (Hands 50p to Doof) Melinda: Whoo! {Big Red Phone Rings} Phineas jumps on the Big Red Button Caller: Can you guys do the Jelly Challenge? Melinda: Uh-oh… Dr. Doof: Wait, a minute guys, let me go back one, or a few. Dr. Destrucción, how did you get in here, It's like you magically appeared? Dr.Destrucción: I don't know? Dr. Doof: And another thing, have you just been standing there this whole time? Dr. Destrucción: Well, yes but, I was bored. Phineas: Um, Doof, it's an 'uh-oh' moment here, mainly because, you know, Melinda said 'uh-oh'. Dr. Doof: Sorry. Hey Dr. Destrucción you want some pic- Phineas: A-hem. Melinda: Phineas, why are you defending my "uh-oh" moment, I swear you hate me? Phineas: No… I hate Skittles. Melinda: I AM SKITTLES. Phineas: Wait! First you're LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ, then you're Skittles, now you're Melinda? Who are you? Melinda: I'm all three. Phineas: Oh. Hyper: Guys, not on television. Melinda: Oh yeah. Team Doof: Why did you say "Uh-oh"? Melinda: You see, the Jelly Challenge is a game in which each contender has to do things the host tells them to which the Jelly (e.g. Shove it in your ear). Kezia: Sorry, Caller, but no. We are NOT doing the Jelly Challenge. Team Doof: I would TOATALLY do the jelly challenge! I mean how many times in your life would you have the oppertunity to, for example, stick jelly in your ear? Phineas: She has a point Phinello: (enters and is not mad at all) So what are we doing? Colin: I dunno. Melinda: Hi Phinello! We're doing a charity special for Children In Need! Phinello: So that's why Pudsey's here? Kezia: Yep, yep, yeppity-yep-yep. Phinello: Cool. Ange: Yeah right. Phinello: You are evil, you know that? (kicks Ange out) Lisa: (walks in and sees Ferb) HI!!!!! :D Ferb: -_- Lisa: Ferby? Why aren't you happy to see me? Ferb: This isn't a drama and you are NOT my girlfriend. Kezia: This is a charity special, not a comedy drama skit. {Kezia lifts Lisa offstage} Lisa: (offstage) WHY AM I IN A CAGE?! {Kezia returns, rubbing her hands together} Ferb: Thank you so much. Kezia: ^_^ (Alice walks in holding a phone) Alice: Phineas! How much pudding would you eat for $5? LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ runs in. LØVEMÜFFÎÑ: HEY GUYS!!! I just wanted to say Children in Need 2010 is playing right now and I wanted to come in and say I've been so fortunate, and I wanted to say thanks and thanks to donators for making children's lives better, and that I'm really thankful for everything I have so thanks everyone SO MUCH for making someones life better! {Everyone waves at the screen} All: Thank you for making kids lives better! Kezia: Well, I think this calls for a song. {All break out into a "Thank You" song} Ferb: (picks up the phone, which was ringing during the song) Hello? Look....We're already done for today. If you want to make a donation call again tomorrow. Ok. Thanks. Bye. (hangs up) Phineas: Who was that? Ferb: Your mom. Phineas: XD Ferb: No. Really. That was your mom. ~The Next Day~ Ashley: Alright. We're back and ready to help more people. Ferb: As well as having a few laughs along the way. Ashley: This is a charity, not a circus. Say that again and I'll pound ya! Phineas: Now calm down..... Melinda: (fake American voice) Whoaaa... so much has happened since we started this article, dudes. Kezia: At the beginning Hyper was dating Phineas... Phineas: Yeah. Melody & Jynet: Huh? Kezia: Did you not hear? Hyper's with Barry now. You don't exist. Melinda: {Maniac laugh} Everyone: °-° Melinda: Oh... congrats to her on that... I still haven't managed. XD Django: I swear you were dating me? Melinda: For a day. You are with Jade. (Jade enters) Jade: (Kisses Django) Hey guys. Phineas: Who am I dating. Kezia: (Points to a certain black haired pink bowed blue eyed girl who says “What'cha Doin'?” alot.) You are oblivous. You know that. Phineas: Kay then. (Kisses Isabella) Kezia: Fudgetard. I'm censoring a swear with the word fudge. Adyson: (answers the phone) Hello? Oh. Okay. (hangs up) Well, someone just donated $100. :) Stacy: Who was it? Adyson: Your mom. But seriously it was Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Articles Category:Fanon Works